


Little Broken Souls

by Adagal



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Gen, Just sad in general, One Shot, Phase Two (Gorillaz), Watching TV, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagal/pseuds/Adagal
Summary: Little vent fic, not much else to see here. just a sad noodle and 2d being sad togetherIf you even think of this as 2Nu I will steal your liver





	Little Broken Souls

Noodle wandered the long corridor in Kong Studios, from her bedroom to the stairs, which headed down to the main living space. Her throat felt tight and sore, her left eye stung from all the tears, and her nose was running. She wasn't having an easy time sleeping, to say the least, and was thinking that maybe she could find something to do that could take her mind off the night she'd had. 

She stumbled down the stairs, occasionally steeping on the heel of her sweatpants. She tried taking deep breaths to ease her breathing and her stomach, but her efforts went unhelpful. And there weren't any tissues nearby either, so her nose was just uncomfortably dripping as well.

The visions of her military training from an early age plagued her thoughts as she made her way. When she first regained her memory, she was so excited to know about her past and reunite with her old mentor. She was so excited in fact, that she never thought about how these thoughts would affect her brain in the future. Suddenly, it was back on the tour bus in America all over again. It was kinda unnerving to think about actually, what she and the other kids had gone through. And that she was the only survivor of the whole thing also, made her weep for the other kids who she knew were gone. 

Once she got to the living room, she noticed the TV was already on, playing nothing but static at the moment. Was one of the ghosts that lived here watching? Or did someone just forget to turn it off? Nevertheless, all the better for Noodle. 

Brushing the bangs away from one of her eyes for a better view, she kept herself fixated on the TV as she sat down. Unfortunately, what she sat down on was not the couch cushions. A scream was instead heard, which in turn, made Noodle scream and jump up. She lifted up all her bangs to see 2D laying on the couch, with his hand to his chest, like he was having a heart attack. Noodle just realized she accidentally sat on 2D's legs. 

"Toochi!" Noodle cried in between gasps of air. "You ok? Sorry I scared you!" 

2D sat up, waving a hand like he was brushing Noodle away. "Nah, nah, it's alright love. Ya just frightened me is all."

As Noodle sat down, 2D gained a suspicious look on his face. "Wait a minute, what are you doing up so late young lady?" 

"Couldn't sleep," Noodle said, deadpan. "You?" 

"Bit of a nasty night if I'm being honest. Anything ya wanna watch?" 

Noodle gazed at the remote resting by 2D. Honestly, she could care less, as long as she could watch something. 

"Nah, go ahead." 

2D seemed to smile at this. He took the remote and instantly flipped to a channel that was playing zombie movies as a marathon. Of course. But at the same time, he liked them and Noodle could get that. And again, she didn't mind what was playing, as long as she could watch it.

"Dawn of the Dead?" she asked. 2D nodded, his face blank, which was a little surprising, considering it was his favorite. Noodle leaned her head back, looking up at the endless ceiling void above them as zombie groans were heard. After a while, it all just became noise.

2D kept watching his movie, with occasional glances at Noodle gazing at the ceiling. After a few minutes, he heard whimpering as the movie went to commercial break. Looking over, he saw Noodle starting to cry. Quickly he scooted over and hugged her.

Noodle snapped herself back to reality when she felt 2D's arms wrap around her, his soft voice doing its best to calm her down.

"Shh, shh, it's alright. You'll be alright." 

This caused Noodle to wrap her own arms around 2D's, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." 

"What are you sorry about Noodle? You have nothing to be sorry for." 

But Noodle didn't stop with her barrages of "I'm sorry", and 2D didn't know how to handle it, so he just kept his arms around her, rubbing the child's back in small, slow circles. Which in turn just made Noodle cry harder.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm right here," 2D mumbled. "Anything you're thinking about right now?"

Noodle's only response was crying. 2D could tell there was probably a lot going through Noodle's head at the moment, but he didn't want to press her and make her more sad.

"You know, if it helps, I get it," 2D muttered. "I get how it feels to... not... be able to... comprehend a lot in life. All you're really able to do is cry about it and feel like you aren't getting anywhere. I've had to go through that more than you prolly know." 

Noodle's sobs started to soften now, but 2D's throat started tightening up. He wasn't done yet, and his eyes were now turning a milky white color, which tended to happen when he was extremely upset. 

"Yeah, you tend to do that a lot when you struggle with the fact you can't drive, and having Murdoc drive with you in the car is like unleashing Pandora's box. Or when you remember that you'll prolly never live a normal life after you gain blue bloody hair after falling out of a tree, causing you to feel self conscious about it all through middle and high school, combined with the chronic migraines! And you get em even more when you get both your eyes all fractured and bloodied at two different times within the same month, meaning it's now harder for you to see, and you realize the life and job and everything that you've worked so much towards is now gone, as you get swept away by a sodding Satanist who makes you the frontman in his new band, and you, you don't know what to do with yourself anymore so you... aaah!" 

2D shook his fists in the air and shot them down to his legs, effectively hurting and bruising them. 

"OW! SHI...." he cried, choking out sobs now.

At this point, Noodle's sobs devolved to small coughing fits due to lack of breathing through her cries. On the contrary, 2D was in full breakdown mode.

Noodle leaned on 2D's shoulder, nestling her head in the crook of his neck. She then proceeded to rub his back like he had done hers.

"It's alright," she sighed. "I may have different experiences than you, so we may not be able to understand each other. But I do understand that you have gone through a lot, as have I. But please do not feel sad. A wise man once said, 'We must have dark to combat the light. We must have sad in our lives sometimes. That way we know when the good times come.'"

"W-who said that?" 2D shuddered. 

"Bob Ross," Noodle stated plainly. 

2D made a small whimpering noise and rested his head on Noodle's head, his tears still leaking from his white void eyes. They then kept watching more of the zombie movie that played in front of them to calm down. 

After about half an hour, Noodle started making small moaning noises. Not nasty or sexual sounding, but more tired sounding. 2D took the cue, turned off the TV, and scooped up Noodle princess style, carrying her up to her room.

Shifting her to one arm, 2D opened her door and walked past all the clutter on her floor. He set the tired child down, brushing some of her bangs away to check if she was asleep or not. She was.

2D tucked her in and gave her a soft peck on the forehead, brushing her bangs back over her eye. 

"Goodnight Noodle. Sweet dreams," he whispered, making his way out of Noodle's room. Once he left, he let out a loud yawn. He was ready to hit the sack also.

Making thudding noises as his feet came down on the steps, he almost decided to just fall his way down, he was so tired. But he didn't want more than two dents in his head, so walking down to his room it was. 

When he arrived to his room in the basement, he pushed his door open and flopped on his bed, not bothering to pull up his covers or anything. 

"Sweet dreams, me," he thought as he drifted off. "Sweet dreams..."


End file.
